Paper recycling has been widely generalized from the viewpoint of resource utilization, but in the past, industrial manufacturing of a recycled paper sheet from an accumulated waste paper sheet was employed. In recent years, however, a technique and apparatus for forming a document printed and discarded in a business office into a recycled paper sheet in a business office and inserting the recycled paper sheet as a printing paper sheet to a printing machine have been disclosed (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 7-175384, 10-171318, and 2008-33034).
Each of the inventions disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 7-175384, 10-171318, and 2008-33034 is a combined apparatus that supplies a recycled paper sheet directly to a printing apparatus from an apparatus for recycling a paper sheet on which the printing is finished, that is, a so-called waste paper sheet, and recycling of the waste paper sheet and printing onto the recycled paper sheet can be continuously performed.
The method of recycling the waste paper sheet in the apparatuses disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 7-175384, 10-171318, and 2008-33034 manufactures a recording target medium on which new printing is possible by physically removing a recording medium which is called a toner that adheres to a surface of the recording target medium (paper sheet). Contrary to this, a small-sized apparatus has been suggested in which the waste paper sheet is pulverized to a fibrous form and a new paper sheet can be manufactured, but in this case, it is possible to stabilize the quality of the recycled paper sheet and obtain high productivity by continuously inserting the waste paper sheet to be inserted into a recycling step and by continuously operating the apparatus.
By the continuous operation of the above-described apparatus, the recycled paper sheets are continuously supplied from the recycling apparatus to a paper sheet tray and the like of the printing apparatus. Meanwhile, since the printing apparatuses are normally used intermittently, when the recycled paper sheets stored in the paper sheet tray are held by paper sheet pickup means for printing, substantially at the same time, there may be a case where the recycled paper sheet is supplied from the recycling apparatus to the paper sheet tray. In this case, there is a concern of occurrence of jamming caused by paper sheet complication of two paper sheets.
In addition, in the inventions disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 7-175384, 10-171318, and 2008-33034, the recycled paper sheet is supplied as a paper sheet for printing to the printing apparatus, but there is also a case where, for the use other than the printing, the recycled paper sheet, such as a recycled paper sheet to be supplied for the printing of another printing machine or a paper sheet for handwritten memo, is supplied as it is. At this time, in the inventions disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 7-175384, 10-171318, and 2008-33034, the recycled paper sheet recycled by the apparatus is stored in a paper sheet cassette or the paper sheet tray of a printing paper sheet supply section as a paper sheet for printing to the printing apparatus. Therefore, in a case of providing the recycled paper sheet for the use other than the printing, the printing apparatus is stopped, the paper sheet recycling apparatus is further stopped, and after this, the necessary quantity of the recycled paper sheets is taken out from the paper sheet cassette or the paper sheet tray. In other words, there is a problem that the printing apparatus or the paper sheet recycling apparatus is stopped, and the working efficiency remarkably deteriorates.
According to this, the printing apparatus or the paper sheet recycling apparatus is stopped, and the working efficiency remarkably deteriorates. Here, the present invention is to provide a paper sheet recycling and printing apparatus that prevents occurrence of jamming due to the paper sheet complication, can continuously operate a paper sheet recycling apparatus, and can manufacture a recycled paper sheet that is not to be supplied for printing while operating a printing apparatus.